Symbiosis
by Eileen Blazer
Summary: Symbiosis is defined as the living together of different organisms for mutual benefit...how could that possibly apply to Serena and Darien? Chapter 6 is finally up and has been revised!
1. Chapter 1

Symbiosis  
  
Disclaimer: Is there anyone out there who would actually believe that I own Sailor Moon?  
By: Eileen Blazer  
  
"This must be what people do all the time! They go to work, and  
then they come home and the other person's there and then they just chat  
and watch the television and they cook food. It's amazing!"  
-Bridget Jones, Edge of Reason  
  
  
  
  
I'm not sure why I'm here. Ami would tell you its because I have a deep  
psycological need to make the world happy. My friend Lita would say its   
because there's a gorgeous man involved. Fiery Rei would, no doubt, insist  
I did it to make her jealous. And of course Mina would chalk it up to   
destiny. But as I said before, I'm not sure why I stand here now; I know  
only that I couldn't possible walk away.  
  
Confused? Join the club. Want a better explaination? Travel five days  
back in time, to a certian lunch I shared with two guys and a large   
strawberry malt. We were just talking, ya know? How could I have known the  
direction our conversation would take...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   
  
"And so I tell him, I already GOT the package!" Andrew burst out  
laughing at his own joke, clutching his sides and nearly falling out of   
his chair. The man next to him raised an eyebrow, evidently not as amused.   
He glanced at the girl across from him and found her forcing a smile.  
  
"Gee Andy, that's a really funny joke." Serena said, toying with a  
straw and struggling to look interested. "You tell the best. Ha Ha."  
  
"Yeah, Drew. That's the funniest one yet." Darien added, hoping to  
fulfill his friend's need for attention. Andrew finally managed to swallow  
his laughter and looked at them with eagerness.  
  
"Thanks. You know, I have a million more. Have I told you about when I  
went to Alaska and an eskimo asked if-"  
  
"Actually...um...I think Serena was going to tell us something."  
Darien looked at her, eyes begging to not argue this one time. She caught  
his gaze and nodded slightly.  
  
"Oh, right." Her eyes to the malt before her. "Well, my parents were,  
uh, planning a trip to America and they said no kids allowed. I'm   
supposed to spend the week with my Aunt Clara, the one with the weird  
cats. I asked if one of the girls could let me crash with them but...no  
one could."   
Darien didn't know it, but Serena's story was true. In fact, the  
only reason she'd agreed to spend the afternoon with Darien at all was so  
that she could say goodbye to Andrew. Of course, she hadn't known her   
arch-rival would be the only other sane person in that booth. Thank God  
for little miracles.  
  
"Cheer up Serena, at least you don't have to spend you're week on a  
report like my man Darien."  
  
The darker man frowned at the unpleasant memory but saw Serena looking  
at him expectantly. With a sigh he explained.  
  
"Its an anal, time-consuming report for psych class, designed for the sole  
purpose of annoying the hell out of me."  
  
"Dare's a little bitter," Andrew chimed in. "He has to write an essay  
about the differece between married life and single life, and he has to  
draw on personal experience from BOTH views. Some unlucky gal is going to  
play wife for him for a week. Imagine living with someone you don't know   
during vacation! That would totally suc-" He stopped when he found both   
Serena and Darien glaring at him. Hands raised, Andrew surrended.  
  
"I still think I have it worse," Serena whined. "I mean last time Aunt  
Clara saw me, she tried to teach me to swallow goldfish whole."  
  
"Grow up, Meatball head. At least you don't have to have someone  
invading your space and trying to steal your individuality." The use of  
that hated nickname shattered the tentative truce and Serena turned a  
familiar red.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"  
  
"Don't tell me all that screaming had finally affected your hearing."  
  
"Aaahhhhh! Why are you always so mean?"  
  
"Aahh," Darien said dryly, "Why are you always so childish. It's no   
wonder no one wants you to stay with them."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "Yeah, well good luck finding someone who'll room with a jerk like you during their free time."  
  
As they continued to exchange insults, Andrew finally fell silent. He  
considered his friends' predicaments.  
  
Serena needed somewhere to stay.  
  
Darien needed a female roommate who would keep her distance.  
  
Serena couldn't stand to be near Darien.   
  
A cheshire cat smile crept up onto his lips.  
  
"Hey, guys." They both paused, mid-cold remark, to stare at him.  
"Why don't you two stay together?"  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
Serena looked at the paper in her hand and then at the tall high   
tech building before her. It was the headquarters for a company or   
something. She double-checked, but the address Darien had scribbled   
remained clear. Her heart sank and buried itself in the dirt under her   
feet.  
  
He'd lied to her. Darien never intended to let her stay with him,   
he'd just been toying with her, and placating Andrew, who'd been unusally   
adamant about setting up the arrangement. Now, she'd have to carry her   
large bags all the way back home and board the next train to Aunt Clara's.   
That jerk, she'd never forgive him for this. Lifting the heaviest   
suitcase, Serena sighed deeply.  
  
"You're early," called out a masculine voice, from just behind her.   
She turned and found Darien holding groceries.   
  
"I'm on time." He grinned, an uncharacteristic but very attractive   
act, and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"For you, on time is early." He led her inside the building (so   
it WAS apartments. Wow) and over to the elevator. She gasped as she walked   
passed the interior decorations. They were beautiful. A doorman (or was he a porter, Serema could never remember) followed, smiled at Serena and took  
her bags for her. He pushed some buttons and the elevator started with a   
lurch.  
  
  
Serena bit her lip as she thought of her odd situation. She'd lied   
to her parents, telling them she was staying with Friend Kelly. She was   
temporarily moving into a place that felt like Microsoft Headquarters on   
the outside and the plaza inside. And she was rooming with her nemisis,   
Darien Sheilds.  
  
Playing wife for Darien? What had she gotten herself into?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hmm. I thought I'd tell you that the beginning of story takes   
place at the end of the vacation and the end of the chapter ends at the   
beginning of vacation. I'd thought I'd clarify that 'cause when I reread  
it, it sounded to me like the beginning of the story takes place just   
after the chapter and it doesn't...anyway, now that I've really confused   
you, why don't you tell me whatcha think? Puleaze? I'm at   
Eileenblzr@yahoo.com Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Symbiosis Chapter 2  
  
By: Eileen Blazer  
AN:First of all, someone expressed concern over the title of my story.   
I realize that scientifically speaking, symbiosis isn't neccessarily  
beneficial; that's called mutualism. The person advised me to research   
before titling things inappropriately and I thank them for being so very  
alert and drawing my attention to that possible misunderstanding. HOWEVER,   
my definition comes straight out of Webster's Dictionary. Look it up   
there if my use of the word bothers you.   
Second of all, this is short and meant to be sort of a transition chapter.  
I hope its all right.   
And finally, thank everyone who reads this and responds. *_* As always,  
I can be reached at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com Now on with the story   
  
  
  
************************************  
  
The doorman left them when they reached the door, and Darien reached for the key.   
He checked his pocket but it wasn't there. "Hmmm, I must have put it in the   
bags." Squatting down, Darien began taking things out of the grocery bag.  
  
  
"How is it that the great and powerful Darien can remember that I failed my   
Biology exam five months ago but looses his own keys?" Serena mused aloud,   
grinning when he glaced up at her and frowned.   
  
"I didn't loose them, they're right here."  
  
She took a step closer and peered into the grocery bag he was searching   
through. There were carrots, peas, and tons of lettice but no keys.  
  
"Riiight. Hey Darien I hope you don't think that I'm gonna eat that junk for the next week."  
  
"Aha! They *are* here!" He exclaimed, suddenly pulling a key chain out as  
though it were a bunny coming out of a hat. Dangling it in Serena's face,  
Darien let his customary cocky grin curve his lips before turning to the door.  
"And it's not junk, its called vegetables and they're good for you." The door   
swung open and he walked inside.  
  
Serena stuck her head through and looked around. Contrary to popular belief,  
this young single male's apartment was immaculate. She gasped in shock at the   
museum-like feel of the room.   
  
Do you plan on coming in or will you be camping out in the hall?" Came  
Darien's voice from what she guessed to be the kitchen. Mildly insulted by  
his tone, she spun around with a 'hmmp' and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"I thought we were pretending to be a newlyweds." She answered.  
  
"Yeah? So?" He appeared before her with a dishtowel in hand. "Can newlyweds  
not enter the same room?"  
  
"Darien! You have to carry me over the threshold! It's tradition!"  
  
He stared at her, momentarily stunned, and wondered whether he should lift  
her up or drive her straight to the asylum. How could she actually stand   
here and insist such a thing? Darien watched her standing there, arms crossed, blonde hair still frizzy from the wind, and decided it really wouldn't be  
a punishment to have to carry her into his home.   
  
Walking over to her, he placed an arm around her waist and used the other   
to pick her legs up off the ground. She gasped at the sudden close contact and   
again at his warmth. A light blush painted her cheeks.  
  
Staring into her blue eyes from only an inch away, he cocked his head to the   
side. "Happy?" Serena nodded, somewhat dazed.   
  
He just lifted her up. Why was she so shaken? Somehow they made inside and  
Darien kicked the door shut. It slammed it a finality. This was it. There   
was no turning back now. Not that either one realized it, as they were still   
caught it an awkward embrace.  
  
Finally Serena came back down to earth and manage to get down. As he stepped   
away, she grinned.  
  
"Darien, what's this?" She opened her hands to reveal a little black box.  
"Can I see what's inside?" Darien reached into his own pocket and sure enough,   
she'd taken it from him.   
  
"Go ahead, if you to ruin the surprise." Her eyes narrowed. She knew those   
tricks; her mother was a master of reverse psychology. Suddenly deterimined,  
she pulled open the box.  
  
A tiny gold ring lay inside, like a pearl within an oyster. Expressions   
fell from her and a whispered 'oh my god' was the only thing she managed  
to say or do. It was beautiful. Serena imagined that only a princess   
could wear such an exquisite piece of jewlery.   
  
"Is this for your girlfriend?" Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, it's for you. Don't tell me you forgot that married couples wear wedding   
bands."   
  
"But this is..." She looked up, smiling. "Oh, Darien it's beautiful."  
  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah well, I was gonna give it to you over   
dinner but now that you've seen it there's no need to waste time on   
that, right?" Pulling out a paper and pad from his desk, Darien turned   
to a fresh page. "Now it's time to set a few rules for this little   
experiment."  
  
"Like no passing off vegetables for real food."  
  
"No, I mean like no breaking valuable vases during a clutz attack."  
  
"And no being a total jerk when the mood arises."  
  
"And not acting like a crybaby all the time."  
  
"And not insulting your wife!"   
  
"I'm not married!" He shouted, then realized his mistake. Running a hand  
through his hair, he sighed before collapsing on the couch. This was   
going to be harder than he thought. "I mean, you right. Sorry."  
  
"Thank you. Now can we have some dinner? I'm starved."  
  
"That all depends. Are you going to eat enough for the average person or the average elephant?"  
  
"Darien!"Serena yelled. He winced. Ooops.   
  
"Gees Meatball Head, I was only joking." Uh-oh again. Why bother trying   
to speak?  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" He caught her wrist as she tried to storm   
past him.  
  
"Yeah? Where are you gonna go? You live here for the next seven days,   
remember?" With a defeated sigh, she slinked back.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'll like it."   
  
Sometime after dinner, Serena and Darien sat around a coffee table in   
silence. She yawned unintentionally and Darien's eyes drifted to the   
clock. It read 11:45. How could time have possibly passed that quickly?   
  
"I think we'd better get some sleep. I still have to work tomorrow."   
Raising himself, he extended a hand towards Serena. "C'mon. Let's go  
to bed. I'll show you where the bedroom is."  
  
BED! Serena felt her whole body freeze. *THE* BEDROOM? As in singular? One?  
Uno?  
  
Surely there was some mistake. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, This is me, Eileen Blazer and I have a short pre-story. Well,   
about a week ago, I was quietly working on the chapter, halfway through   
it, when my friends came over and demanded I accompany them to the   
Happiest Place on Earth. I told them no. They sighed, told me how   
disappointed they were and offered me a drink. The next thing I know, I   
waking up (bound and gagged, BTW) and halfway to the magic kingdom. I   
offered them money and all my earthly possesions (except for my   
computer) in exchange for my freedom. They offered me another drink.   
Needless to say, I ended up in the Happiest Place on Earth for a week  
and only just got back yesterday. Sorry. This is dedicated to my new   
favorite shuttle driver. *_* Now on with the show.  
Eileenblzr@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Symbiosis Chapter 3  
  
  
"Gaahh!" -Bridget Jone's, Edge of Reason  
  
  
  
Darien was halfway to the bedroom when he realized Serena wasn't   
following him. He stopped and turned, and saw her clutching the side of   
the couch as though it contained the last drops of a very good   
squeeze-it.   
  
"I think it's dead already." She looked at him, confused, before   
glancing at her hands. A furious blush ignited on her face and   
reluctantly, Serena parted with the furniture and shuffled over to a   
waiting Darien.  
  
"I was uh, overswept with pain when I thought of having to share a room   
with you and I needed *something* to take my frustration out on."   
  
Darien's eyes indicated an internal battle. No doubt some part of him   
was trying to lash out with his typical dry commentery while another,   
sleepy part begged him to just let it go. Finally he shrugged it off.   
"Come on, Serena, I still have to work tomorrow."  
  
The blonde shrank back from his touch, frantically looking for an   
escape. There had to be a way. She could say she was nocturnal! Yeah,   
that's it! Ever since that vampire bat bit her...or maybe she could say   
she had a regular excersise routine, that included midnight sit-ups and   
a very early morning jog through the park! The ideas started flooding   
in, each one better than the last. But alas, when Darien took another   
step closer, all thoughts fled.   
  
With a big sigh, Serena realized what she had to do. Suck it up, deal   
with it,...and make a wild dash for the bathroom.  
  
Once inside her temporary haven, the blonde relaxed. She had time.   
Sure, there was a confused, tired man waiting for her on the other   
side, but she still had time.  
  
And there seemed to be two options open for her.  
  
One, she could act like a rational young lady and calmly explain the   
truth to Darien, or, she could paint her face and feign sickness! The   
choice was obvious. After silently thanking the girl from Upper   
Sandusky (ever see That Touch of Mink?), Serena scanned the room for   
anything of color and finally had to settle for a tube of toothpaste,   
some old cough medicine, and a bag of yellow M&Ms (which she had   
fortunately carried along in her pocket).   
  
Hmmm. The paste made for an easy to smear consistency, and the orange   
liquid and yellow candy served as good dye. Within minutes, she was   
painting a glob of pale gunk on her face. When she was through, a   
glance in the mirror made her heart soar.  
  
She was hideous. Absolutley terrible to look at. On a scale of O to 10,   
10, she was -3.67. The yellow gunk clung to her face and gave her an   
awful, near death pallor. Serena had never felt so lucky.   
  
Creaking the door open, she stuck her head out. "Darien, are you   
there?"  
  
"MmmHmm" came the slurred answer.  
  
"I don't feel so well."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Dar-i-en. I said I'm sick! Don't you even care!"  
  
Oh so slowly, Darien forced himself awake. He'd been ready to let her   
just stay in there all night but now... "What's the matter?"  
  
"I just don't feel right." The would-be doctor groaned. Right then, he   
would-be asleep if not for her. He'd have to make a note of that for   
the essay. As Darien approached Serena, he imagined that she might   
actually be sick and not just attempting to drive him mad. His mind   
entertained the thought that he would find her shaking and feverish.   
  
He found her covered in oddly colored toothpaste.   
  
She seemed nervous about something though he couldn't imagine what. But   
the fight in him had drifted off to sleep, leaving only submissive   
Darien to cope with a crazy teenager. He decided to play along. "Oh my   
God, Serena. What the hell happened to you? Should I call a doctor?"  
  
Serena smiled happily. "No need. I saw Ami's mom about this just this   
afternoon. She said my color will return in a week or so and I'm not   
*that* contagious."  
  
"Right. So, what do you think we should do now? If you're so   
contagious, I mean."  
  
She pretended to think hard. "Well...it's probably best if I sleep in   
the room alone tonight. Wouldn't want two sick people, would we?"  
  
Darien was already unfolding a blanket on the couch.  
"Goodnight, Serena."  
  
Joy made its way even through the cracks of her hardening, fake face.  
She was saved from anymore awkward situtations. With one last   
triumphant grin, Serena spun around and opened the door and then she   
saw...two beds, set up I-Love-Lucy style.  
  
The exhuastion hit *her* then, and she fell onto a bed like a sack of   
potatoes.   
  
****************  
  
  
The morning found Serena awakening to the smell of bacon and eggs. She   
rose and slipped into the bathroom. Washing the gunk away was actually   
easy, most had dried and fallen off itself. That was a good thing,   
since she wanted to eat as soon as possible.   
  
Inside the kitchen, Darien was wearing an apron, and skillfully   
flipping an omelet onto it's other side. "Good morning, wife." He   
grinned a little upon seeing her dissheveled appearance and made a   
mental note to add that to his essay too.   
  
Her mind was occupied by other thoughts. The egg, cheese, and ham   
aromas hit her at once, enticing her with their dance. Couldn't Darien   
hear the food chanting 'eat me, eat me, eat me'? She must have been   
drooling, but she didn't care. Her mother was a pancake person and it'd   
been years since she's devoured an omelet!  
  
"Can I have some of that?"  
  
He gave her a strange look. "Well, it is *your* breakfast. I guess you   
can have some."  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat too?"  
  
Darien shook his head. "Nope. I had a granola bar this morning. That's   
enough for me."  
  
"But I'm getting an omelet."  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
Now she stared at him. New ideas had begun to enter her head. Why was   
he too good for his own food? Because, a voice answered, he doesn't   
want to get fat. You, on the other hand, are easier than Hansel and   
Gretel to fatten up. Next thing you know, he'll be handing you a shovel   
instead of a spoon.  
  
Ooh, ooh, added a new voice, I've heard about husbands who fatten up   
their wives as a security precaution.  
  
Serena gasped. "How could you!"  
  
For someone as sensible as Darien, Serena's mood change was extremely   
bizzare. One minute she's staring at the food like its her first meal   
in ages and the next, she's glaring at him as though she had laser   
vision. He frowned. "How could I what?"  
  
"How dare you try to fatten me up so that no other man would want me!"  
  
"WHAT?" Had she really just said that? Darien paused, wondering if she   
realized the absurdity of her accusation. Serena, even Darien would   
admit, was beautiful. She was svelte, despite her appetite, and   
graceful when she wasn't rushing. Her face was a perfect blend of   
porcelain and cream, with ruby lips and wide set, sparkling blue eyes.   
Her hair, ever long and golden, fell upon her like a halo, giving her   
an angelic, ethereal look.   
  
Wait a minute. Where had that come from? Darien shook his head, as he   
always did when trying to erase thoughts. This was Meatball Head, his   
arch enemy. Heck, he *should* be trying to fatten her up.   
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"So that no one would look twice at me."  
  
"But they always have to look twice at you. Once when they see you   
approach and once when you crash on the floor. Commom decency, you   
know."  
  
"Oh, so its kinda like why they talk to you."  
  
He lifted the plate to her. "So you don't want your food?" Darien   
sighed. "I'll have to throw it all away. All of this hot, piping, egg   
and ham omelet, touched off with just a hint of pepper and salsa." He   
waved the plate back and forth, trying to hypnotize her. Unfortunatly,   
she'd been insulted and not even food could make her forget it.  
  
"No thank you, I have no interest in becoming a fat, unattractive wife   
that watches her husband like a hawk because she's afraid to lose him   
and thinks she won't be able to find anyone new and ends up on Jerry   
Springer when she discovers he's been having an affair with the   
waitress at Shingles who happens to be my long lost sister/neice."  
  
Eyes couldn't roll any higher than they did on Darien at that moment.   
Chucking the contents of the plate in the garbage, he came up to stand   
by her. "Let's cut back on the TV intake, okay? And let's eliminate the   
trash all together. No more Jerry for you." He patted her shoulder and   
with a free hand got her a granola bar. "Here. A nice healthy breakfast   
that will keep you as thin as always."  
  
"Thank you Darien." She leaned forward to accept the bar, not realizing   
she was dangerously close to his face. It didn't take long for that   
knowledge to seep in. Not with his breath tickling her skin, and his   
tempest-like eyes searing through her, and his soft looking lips oh so   
close to her. "Thank you..." She whispered again.  
  
"Your welcome." But neither moved away. They seemed to be getting   
closer, closer to some special moment that would surpass all others   
with its sheer magic and someone was about to cue the music, when the   
alarm on Darien's watch rang and startled, he pulled away. "I'm late   
for work. Seeya tonight."  
  
Serena watched him grab his coat and briefcase and suddenly frowned.   
"Wait a minute. You're *leaving*? But...but...but what am I going to do   
while you're gone?"   
  
Darien smiled at her. "Wifely duties, of course. I think there is a   
sink full of dishes."  
  
He was gone before the pillow could hit him. It hit a vase instead.  
  
"Darnit!"  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
Serena poked the black and gray bag before her, and wondered which   
button turned the thing on. The switchy one adjusted the handle. The   
tiny one opened a little door, and the square one released the bag (and   
since it took her a long time to put the bag back on, she vowed never   
to touch that one again). That left only the red one. Covering her   
eyes, she pressed.  
  
  
Nothing happened. Okay, she thought, maybe it was broken.   
  
Maybe she'd forgotten to plug it back in. After doing so, she tried   
again. It roared to life and off she went, vaccuming the house!  
  
Now it wasn't like she was too dumb to work the vacuum cleaner, or too   
spoiled to ever have used it, but that was Sammy's job! Perhaps they   
could hire a maid. Darien could afford it.   
  
Serena leaned back against the door and blew a stray strand of blonde   
hair out of her face. Or at least tried to. It flopped back, right   
between her eyes. It was the last straw, considering the ironing,   
folding, and dusting (let's hope Darien was too attached to that frame)   
incidents.   
  
"Aaahhh! I can't take it anymore! No more cleaning!"  
  
The lid of a pot clinked. The water was boiling. As she retreated to   
the kitchen a single thought comforted her. 'It couldn't possibly be as   
bad as cleaning'   
  
  
**************************  
  
  
Darien found her lying on her back in the kitchen. White clouds blurred   
his vision, but her humming was unmistakable.   
  
"Serena? What happened in here?" A plastic dish clattered to the floor   
and he tried to sidestep it, lest it ruin his pants. He stepped in a   
bowl of *something liquid* instead. "Serena?"  
  
"Darien, is that you? Are you home?" Came a soft voice.  
  
"No I'm still at work. And thank God for that because what the hell   
happened here!?!"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
"All right." He avoided collision with a glob of dough-like substance.   
"Maybe I should ask how."  
  
"It's better to not know."  
  
He decided to take her word for it. If the spilled punch on her clothes   
(for he was now close enough to see), and the goo stuck in her hair was   
any indication at all, it was a story he never wanted to hear.   
  
"Serena, why don't you go take a shower. I'll start cleaning and you   
can help me when your done." A small squeal escaped from her lips but   
she did as he asked. She could only faintly hear his voice as she left   
the room.  
  
"By the way, my boss gave me a brilliant idea." 


	4. Chaper 4

Hiya all, this is Eileen (as if you thought it was some other author   
adding notes before my story). I'd like to thank all the people who   
have responded to my story, especially the one's who have read it from   
the beginning. I haven't thanked my readers yet, but everyday after   
school I come home and check for your responses. Also, I have a   
question. If, after reading this chapter, you have any ideas for what   
else could happen to them, please tell me. You can put it in your   
response or email me at Eileenblzr@yahoo.com AP tests are approaching   
and I want this done before they start so I'm getting ready to finish,   
about two chapters after this, and I would like to take into   
consideration your expectations. Thank you. I await your opinion.   
  
  
Symbiosis Chapter Four  
  
"Suppose I have to make it different. But what am I going to do with my   
life? I know. Will eat some cheese." -Bridget Jones, Edge of Reason  
  
  
The towel wasn't big enough to hold all her hair in. Bent and twisted   
around her head, it appeared to be sprouting gold stems. She fumbled   
with it for a while, though whether it was a geniune struggle or just a   
ploy to avoid helping Darien clean was questionable. Finally she gave   
it up and with an 'aagghh!', tossed the wet fabric away and walked to   
where Darien kneeled, scrubbing the flour-coated floor. "Darien, we   
need new towels. Yours are too thin. Plus they're that ugly green   
color. I'm more of a baby blue person myself. But don't worry about it   
too much, I have a friend whose studied Feng Shui and she could come in   
for free and help liven this place up. Darien? Darien, are you   
listening to me?"  
  
He wasn't. Darien was much too busy contemplating how to scrape burned   
macaroni off the side of the ceiling. Letting Serena cook hadn't been a   
good idea. Nor had allowing her access to all his clothes, liquids, and   
electric appliances. "Serena?" He said at last.  
  
"What is it? You don't want me to use that Ajax stuff, do you? Because   
there's still clumps of it stuck in all those little holes of the iron.   
I *could* wipe the outside of the refrigerator or something."  
  
Darien tossed her a rag. "Go for it. But listen, I was talking to Mr. Sherbert today about our marriage. He thought it was wonderful. And then, and here's where it gets interesting, he said that his daughter was recently married and one of her favorite activites was attending seminars on marriage."   
  
Serena stopped wiping and spun around. "You don't want *us* to go to one of those things, do you?"  
  
"Well I think it would be a good experience and there's one scheduled at Juban University tomorrow."  
  
She looked at him, horrified. "Juban University? This isn't some kind of class, is it? 'Cause I don't want to spend my vacation in school."  
  
Two little Dariens floated down to his shoulders, and as Serena waited for an answer, one told him to do the right thing. The other, with spiky hair and leather pants, reminded him of two words: toothpaste and   
flour. "Of course it isn't a class. Even I'm not that much of a nerd."  
  
She looked at him uncertianly. There was something in his eyes..."But I   
never get to have fun Darien. What good does staying in Tokyo do me if   
I can even have fun with my friends?"  
  
"Fine, we'll do something fun the day after. I'll even let you decide.   
But tomorrow, I've signed us up. It'll give us a chance to perfect our   
happy union."   
  
"Happy?" Serena said. "Is that what this is? I thought happy was   
sun-tanning off the coast of Jamaca or on an Carribean island during   
spring vacation, while cute waiters brought you virgin Strawberry   
Daquiris."  
  
"And I thought happy was spending time with someone intelligent,   
charming, and beautiful. But here I am with you. So lets just pretend,   
all right, Meatball head?."  
  
She stuck out her tongue and made a face. He rolled his eyes and   
arrogantly looked away.  
  
Happy newlyweds indeed.   
  
  
  
************************   
  
  
  
"Darien?" Serena said sweetly, quietly leaning towards her 'husband'.   
"I have a question."  
  
He glanced up from his pad and adjusted his glasses. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, *darling*," She lifted a leaflet with a picture of a smiling   
couple and waved it in front of him. Serena opened it, then returned   
her ever glowing and toothy smile to him. "It says in here that a good   
marriage is based on communication and that all major decisions should   
be discussed before being carried out. So, I was just wondering who you   
think I should kill first. You, for lying to me, or your boss for   
giving you the idea."  
  
"Serena I-"  
  
"No, no, honey. You don't have to apoligize. I understand. I'm just   
curious whether or not I should make you watch as I slowly remove Mr.   
Sherbert's organs through his mouth, or just dip you in a vat of   
boiling oil first."  
  
Darien sighed. "Look I'm sorry for misleading you. But I knew if I told   
you that it was a class, you'd never come. And frankly, I'm running out   
of my own ideas for this paper. But I promise you. It won't get any   
worse for you."  
  
She puffed her cheeks, exhaled and glanced back at the man speaking.   
With puffy brown hair, thick black glasses, a cheesy cartoon tie, and a   
purple suit that went of date in 1973, this man must know the secrets   
to marriage. He sure wasn't holding onto his girl through to-die-for   
good looks. But he was well intentioned and she sensed he had a kind   
heart. Darien at last seemed right. It wasn't all that bad and couldn't   
get any worse.   
  
But if there is one rule of fate, its never ever say it couldn't get   
any worse.  
  
The man was surveying the room when she finally stared listening to   
him. "Let's see here." He said. "I want to do demos. I need two couples   
up here. How about those cuddling kids in the corner and uh...how about   
the attractive couple to my left, Night and Day." Serena waited for the   
chosen to stand up. They must be somewhere near her...  
  
And then she realized it. Of all the couples to the man's left, only   
she and Darien fit the bill for 'night and day': Darien, in all black   
and her in her white sundress. She tugged on his sleeve.  
"Uh, Darien. I think he means us." His eyes quickly traveled across the   
area and with a queasy feeling, discovered she was right.  
  
"Uh-oh." As they stood, the other couple pranced by them. That's right   
*pranced*. Arm in arm too. Serena started walking first, not so   
accidentally jabbing Darien in the arm.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered louldy, before bowing her head and muttering   
"Couldn't get any worse? Yeah right."  
  
The speaker, Mr. 1973, shook their hands vigourously before talking to   
the audience. "Well, now that we have our two guinea pig -er, I mean   
couples..." He paused and waited for people to stop laughing at his   
unfunny joke. "We can begin. First, I want to create a scenario. Girls,   
you've just found out that your hubby has just lost his job. What   
should you say next? Net, you first."   
  
The brunette giggled and placed a long-fingernailed hand on her   
husband's shoulder. Her face became somber. "Bobby, it's okay. I make   
enough to pay the rent and you can find somewhere else to take your   
brilliant mind. Just remember I love you no matter what."   
  
Everyone clapped and 'awwwed', save for Serena and Darien. The blonde   
pretended to sniff and cried false tears 'because of the scenes   
beauty'. When it was her turn, she looked up at Darien with her   
innocent eyes and winked inconspicuously. "Oh, Darien, how could you   
let this happen? You know Jr is only two months away! How can I feed   
another mouth when you ain't givin me no more money? I can't do it. So   
you're either gonna send Molly back to live with her momma or march   
yourself back to that gas station and beg for another chance."  
  
The audience was strangely silent after their speech, but Darien and   
Serena were too busy laughing together to care. Mr. 1973 cleared his   
throat and addressed the people seated. "Well, wasn't that heartfelt.   
Kudos to Net and Bobby. Let's continue. In our new scenario, hubbys,   
your wife announces that shes been offered a great job. The only catch   
is, it's across the country. Once again, Net and Bobby may start us   
off."  
  
Net's significant other was tall, lanky (unfortunately ugly), and from   
the looks of things, not too bright. But he smiled all the same as he   
embraced his wife. "Kelly, I'm so happy for you. I won't lie, this   
isn't going to be easy, but I just want you to know that I'm supporting   
you 100%. We'll make this work."  
  
The sounds of clapping rang through the hall as the couple took a bow,   
arms wrapped around each other. Bobby nuzzled her head and pulled her   
tight.   
  
Darien took Serena's hand and the room stilled. "Serena, I can't leave   
here. The family business is just as important to me as any job you get   
and I refuse to break 56 years of tradition. You'll just have to   
choose. Me or your new job."  
  
"My job."  
  
"Well. I uh...I guess its best we found out now how horribly   
inconsiderate you are now, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm so glad I've realized what a mama's boy you are before I   
polluted my family's line with your white trash genes!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, you can go to-"  
  
"Excuse me!" Mr. 1973 stepped in between the pair, obviously taking   
their phony argument as real. His tie flopped about wildly. "This is   
not the place for that kind of talk!"  
  
Darien bit his tongue to resist a cutting remark but Serena was nowhere   
near as tactful. "I thought you were here to help married couples, not   
force an unrealistic ideal on them. Real people have real reactions.   
Why don't you teach us how to cope with our marital problems instead of   
making us spokespeople for June Cleaver's House of fake Horrors?"   
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
The sidewalk was nice. Not as comfortable as the seats had been, but   
infinitly more pleasant. Darien took a breath of fresh air and started   
laughing all over again. "I can't believe you got us kicked out of Pat   
Carlson's seminar. He's always been known for his easy going nature..."  
She blew a raspberry in his face.  
  
"It's your own fault for dragging me here."  
  
Darien watched her lean back until she lay along the pavement.   
"Actually, I'm glad you got us out of there. Going was a huge mistake.   
Net and Bobby were making me sick."  
  
Serena turned on her side so that she could see Darien and gold threads   
spilled onto the floor. "I dunno. I think it might be nice to be in   
love like that. Not caring about anything but each other, completely   
caught up in your own magic world, gushing and giggling and cuddling."  
  
"Maybe." Darien said. "But who knows how long that'll last. You can't   
build a life on happiness alone. You can't even fly with it unless   
you've got some pixie dust."  
  
"Just ruin the moment Darien." She sat up abrupty. "I think I want a   
malt now."  
  
"Ah, so we revert back to the hungry, silly Serena, ever ready to   
swallow a melon whole."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Child."  
  
"Which one of us watches Peter Pan?"  
  
"Who recognized the allusion?"  
  
"I have a baby brother." They stood, brushed off their clothes and   
started walking towards home. As they continued down the street only   
one more exchange of words was spoken.  
  
"I hope you realize that tomorrow, I plan on making your life   
miserable."  
  
"I know. I'll probably be dragged to the zoo, countless amusement   
parks, the ice cream parlor, a zillion restaraunts, stupid movies..."  
  
"Hey Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You aren't even close. Now shut up." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya all, and yay! I finally finished this chapter. It took long   
because first I started writing and then realized I'd introduced the   
scouts and I decided not to, so I erased the plans and started over.   
Then realized that I'd already talked about them in the first paragraph   
of the story, so...I went back and readded them. The result contains a   
little bit of both drafts and some new stuff. Anyways,  
I hope you like it, thank you sooooo much for reviewing it, and   
remember to smile!   
I can be reached at eileenblzr@yahoo.com Bye now!  
  
  
  
  
Symbiosis Chapter 5  
  
  
"Do you have any idea what sort of night I've had? I had this boy   
trying to strangle his mother in the kitchen, the police and ambulance   
round, tranquilizer darts, drives to the hosptial...and it was hardly   
my fault."-Bridget Jones, Edge of Reason   
  
  
  
  
Darien lay in bed, listening as the pendulum of his clock swung back   
and forth in a easy rhythm. It was morning, and the curtains were open   
just enough to let a small sliver of light seep in. He was on his   
stomach, hands folded over the pillow, so that he could see Serena as   
she lay tangled in her blankets.  
  
She looked so innocent, with her arms and legs stretched out like an   
infant, blonde mane spread like a fan beneath her. It almost hard to   
believe that she would soon rise, smile, and go out of her way to   
humiliate him. Serena hadn't told Darien what exactly the plans for the   
day were but he could imagine. He'd probably return home a broken shell   
of a man with glassy eyes and a slight limp, only able to mummble the   
words 'Of course that dress doesn't make you look fat' and 'but Serena,   
you just ate'.   
  
That's right, he told himself as he arose and walked into the bathroom.   
As angelic as she may appear, there was revenge on her mind. Revenge in   
an   
evil-villian-whose-just-gotten-the-chance-to-torture-superhero-with-a-  
toothpick kind of way. Perhaps he would call her Iago. Beware Darien,   
beware the sinister thoughts that lurk beneath a veil of loveliness and   
chastity!  
  
Oh boy. Darien turned on the water and dipped his head in. The wait was   
definitely getting to him.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Serena was gone when he got out of the shower. Darien poked his head   
into the living room and found her perched on the edge of a chair, feet   
dangling and newspaper in hand.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." He questioned.  
  
She shrugged, not looking up at him. "I had to get up and make a few   
calls."  
  
"Really? Needed to ask suggestions on how to torment me?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that Darien. I have plently of my own ideas."   
Her blue eyes twinkled merrily as she continued reading. "By the end of   
the day, you will have cried, crawled, and will be begging me to help."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
****************************  
  
  
Serena found herself stifling a giggle as Darien emerged from the back   
of an old gray truck, lifting a box one eighth his size and twice his   
weight. Maybe she should have told him that it contained pieces of   
granite as soon as he volunteered to carry it, all tough and   
masculine-like...  
  
But where was the fun in that?  
  
Darien staggered, grunted, and, in an abnormally high voice, said   
"Where should I put it?" Serena turned and looked at the old man at her   
side. His clothing was worn and slightly ragged but his smile was as   
bright as day.   
  
"By the stage." Answered the man, exchanging a glance with Serena. He   
lowered his head and whispered. "Is that any way to treat your new   
boyfriend?"   
  
She blushed and shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend. Just a jerk who   
needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
"And you want our help?"  
  
  
"MmmHmm. If it's not too much trouble..."  
  
The old man chuckled. "You kids today. Fine, fine. We'll lend a   
hand...but the show will go on!"  
  
"Naturally." Just then another slightly rumpled man called and off the   
old guy went. Serena grinned broadly as a hunched over Darien waddled   
over to her.   
  
He stared hard at her with narrowed eyes. "Tell me again why I'm here,   
behind Seven Eleven, moving heavy boxes on and off a two foot high   
stage made of cardboard stacked upon cardboard while you and a bunch of   
old shabby guys gawk and laugh?"   
  
"I'm trying to save our marriage, Darien. You broke the trust and I am   
just making the best endeavo-"  
  
"Serena..." he growled. She lit up like a firecracker.  
  
"Revenge is sweeter than chocolate."  
  
"Yeah, well you could give Amontillado a run for his money."   
  
Serena came up to him and placed a hand over his shoulder. "Aw, po'   
baby. Does Dari need a wittle napy-poo?" She dissolved into giggles  
and clung to him for support. When the fit passed, she looked up, her   
eyes momentarily serious. "Their not old shabby guys. They're homeless.   
And the only way to make money by working is to put on plays. That   
stage you were making fun of was handmade and the result of 50 men   
saving and working together for a common goal. So cheer up, Darien.   
When today ends, we're going back to your penthouse. They're going to   
the local shelter. Oh, and you see that man sitting in the corner?   
John? It's his birthday. No one even said anything to him." She pulled   
away and left him standing there, speechless.  
  
Well, didn't he feel like a heel.   
  
  
He scanned the set before seeing a elderly loose-toothed man with a few   
wisps of hair. Darien watched him and suddenly he knew that he was the   
John Serena had mentioned. It was just this feeling that passed through   
him, setting his senses alive, making them acute to any and all   
intuitions he may feel.   
  
That and the fact that the old man was sitting in the corner, carrying   
a sign that said: I'm John, ask for Help/Information. Daren gulped.   
He'd been a fool, blinded to these people's plight and now...well, he'd   
make it up to them, one man at a time. With a deep breath and a healthy   
little chant (I think I can, I think I can...) for confidence, Darien  
walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir," He said, "Uh, John, is it?"  
  
"That's me. Now what can I do for you, son?" Darien watched John wince   
slightly as the man shifted his sign to one arm, in order to shake   
Darien's hand. Reaching forward, the younger man attempted to take the   
sign.  
  
"Here let me..." Darien pulled but John refused to part. He began   
beating his apparent attacker with the edge of a wooden spoon.  
  
"Let go. Let go I say..."   
  
"I'm just trying to help..."  
  
"Some one, look! He's stealing my sign!" People started turning,   
staring at Darien in disgust. What kind of a person would steal from   
the poor? Especially when said person showed up in a pair of nice pants   
and a blue silk shirt! Darien finally gave up the sign when a little   
girl in a dingy pink dress ran up and kicked him in the shin. He looked   
around frantically, but saw no sign of Serena. Facing John, his   
shoulders slumped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten your burden on this *special*   
day."  
  
"Whatcha say?"  
  
  
"What I mean is...Happy Birthday!" The man looked at him in terror and   
backed up against the wall.  
  
"No no, don't take my life away!"  
  
"I...I..." Now people were stepping closer, as if to lock Darien within   
a wall of faces. They watched him, wary, and some patted John's   
shoulders comfortingly. One of the men, the man Serena had been   
speaking with earlier, invaded his personal space and looked at his   
sternly.  
  
"We don't want no trouble here."  
  
"I was just wishing him Happy Birthday!" Darien shouted, running a   
harsh hand through his hair. The man looked at him in disbelief.   
  
"Oh really. John turned 72 two months ago, young man. Serena was at the   
party, ask her if you want proof"  
  
And oh, how the peices fell into place. Despite the commotion, Darien   
thought he detected the sound of laughter echoing from behind the wall.  
  
Serena's laughter.  
  
A while later, Darien dropped his body into the now set up chairs, next   
to where Serena sat, silently chewing gum.  
  
"That was cold. If I hadn't come to like everyone so much, I could   
muster some more bitterness. So what happens now?"  
  
She shrugged. "Now? Now we sit down and watch the play."  
  
"Ser-e-na. No offense to any of the guys, I've really grown to like   
them, but three *hours* of watching uneducated men try to read and act   
out Othello? Isn't that a bit much?"  
  
  
"I promise, you'll regret those words after five minutes."  
  
"And if I don't, will your little sadistic games be over?"  
  
She studied him for a moment. It was a risk. Were John and Paul   
talented enough to make Darien cry? Hmmm. Their productions had never   
left a dry face yet...and what better way to inflict more pain upon   
Darien than giving him false hope? "Deal. But you'll be sobbing before   
we're through here."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Darien grinned to himself. Unknown to Serena   
was the fact that he'd seen Othello five times at the theater. He could   
recite it, line for line, totally emotionless. There was no way he'd   
be in tears.  
  
Sometime Later...  
  
Darien wiped his eyes, trying to rub away the sadness that had built up   
inside of his heart. To his right, he heard Serena's sniffles, muffled   
by her sweater.  
  
Wait a minute. She wasn't wearing a sweater.   
  
He tore his eyes away from the screen and found her burying her head   
into his side. Around him, others were also tearful. Was this play   
really that good?   
  
Yes, it was. Darien tasted salt in his mouth and, unable to control his   
reactions, wept freely.   
  
How ironic it was, that free tears would prove to be the chains that   
kept him enslaved.  
  
******************************  
  
  
"They feel like rain drops, falling from my eye-eyes. Falling from my   
eyes."  
  
Darien sighed and gave her a annoyed look. "Will you stop that?"   
  
She paused, looked resigned, then burst out in song again. "Oh no, it   
can't be teardrops for a man ain't supposed to cry. So it must be rain   
drops..."  
  
They were on their way to Crown Arcades, for Darien's last meal, before   
Serena dragged him off to yet another wonderfully wonderful place. With   
his luck, she'd throw him into a pit full of cobras. He almost   
mentioned this to her, but then remembered about the whole suffocating   
him with his own saliva idea and stopped. Earlier, he's suggested that   
drowning in spit would no doubt suffice for a cruel way of vengeance,   
but she'd declared that it would be the 'quick way out'. Can't have   
that, she'd said, her smile never faltering.   
  
Instead, they would soon help a group of ten year old cheerleaders   
build an obstacle course though the local park.   
  
They approached their destination and Serena pulled back the doors to   
the Crown. It was relatively empty, no doubt due to the number of kids   
that were on vacation. In fact, only one group of people were there at   
all, and they sat huddled around a table in the back.   
  
Darien groaned when he realized just who was in that group. He spun   
around on his heels and tried to pull Serena away when...  
  
"Hey! If it isn't our favorite newlyweds. How's married life treating   
you all?" The sound of Andrew Baker's voice brought two differing   
emotions from the couple that had just walked in. One was escalated,   
the other, devestated.  
  
Care to guess which one was Darien's?  
  
He considering just dragging Serena out of there with him, but soon   
realized she was already at Andrew's side, chatting happily. He   
swallowed a strange emotion then, upon seeing her lock arms with Drew   
and smile in that pretty way. It was almost...uncomfortable...to watch   
them together. Before he could say anything in the matter, a pair of   
arms had pulled him into a seat between Rei and Mina.  
  
The raven-haired girl fixed a longing gaze on him, but suddenly looked   
away. Darien felt something brush past him and thought for a moment   
that Mina had just kicked Rei. But the blonde was paying too much   
attention to Serena's story to have done *that*. Right?  
  
Refocusing on his make-believe wife, Darien found himself almost angry   
now, that she should flirt so obviously with his best friend. Acting   
like Mrs. Darien Shields had been part of the deal. He tried to ignore   
it but finally stood up and motioned for her to follow.  
  
As they walked to another part of the Crown, Serena frowned. Darien had   
been acting odd that whole time. When they reached a point where no   
wandering ears could hear them, she asked why.  
  
"Because, Serena...you're...you're...look, I know it sounds silly. But   
this paper is worth a lot of points and I need to do a good job...I   
can't do that if you're not willing to try..."  
  
"What?" She raised an eyebrow, Vulcan style. "I *have* been trying."  
  
"But now you're...you and Drew..." He stammered, awkwardly, desperately   
trying to phrase it in a way that would make him sound less of an   
jealous tyrant. "I mean...oh, nevermind."  
  
But Serena already understood. Nodding she smiled a little. "Oh. I'm   
sorry Darien. I didn't even think..."  
  
"Forget it. It's a stupid thought."  
  
"No, it isn't. My parents haven't maintained a happy marrige by   
flirting with their friends. They've done it through trust and   
loyalty." And love, she thought. Serena slung her arm around Darien's   
waist and started walking back to the table. The group stared,   
wide-eyed at the sight. Serena and Darien actually...hugging?  
  
Elizabeth pushed a glass of juice away from her "All right. Who put the   
vodka into their drinks?"  
  
"Guys, Me and Darien have an appointment. I'll see you later." And with   
those finale words, left the arcade.   
  
Rei looked at Elizabeth. "It was Mina."  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Perhaps it was cruel to shove Darien, a good-looking young guy, into a   
mob of crazed six grade girls and then step aside.  
  
Serena certainly hoped so.  
  
They were very clingy, all begging Darien to lift them up so that they   
could tie a rope to the tree, inquiring if he had a girl friend, if he   
preferred 'younger women', and did he know that they'd already had at   
least two boyfriends? His expression pleaded with Serena for help and   
she gladly agreed.  
  
The fun had just started. Walking up to him, she put her arms around   
him yet again. "Sorry girls. He's way to old for you and he's taken."  
They pouted but gave him his space. Serena was the best coach they'd   
ever had and no guy could hold a handle to that.   
  
At least not until Darien fell head first into a pit of mud   
(intentionally set up by *someone*) and bathed his shirt in the gooy   
brown substance. With a sigh that sounded more like a small furry   
woodland creature being picked apart by wild boars' tusks, he removed   
the garmemt.   
  
For a group of girls who'd just realized that boys didn't have cooties   
and were more than ready to learn about their other sides, this was   
quite the thrill.  
  
For one young lady who'd liked boys for quite a while, this was also   
quite the thrill. So much in fact, that she almost didn't hear him   
talking to her.  
  
"Serena" Darien was saying. "Can't I do something else? Isn't there a   
sign you want me to post or a knot that needs securing?"  
  
"Well..." Atrractive or not, Darien was paying for his little white   
lie. And every other mean thing he'd ever done to her. It was time for   
the next part of her plan. "I need someone to set up the netting   
underneath the playset. You can do that."  
  
"Great." He reached for the netting and set off to accomplish that   
one, easy enough task. Serena watched him go, then spoke quietly.  
  
"OH, by the way...there's a few ant holes under there..."  
  
  
Darien turned back to her. "Did you say something?"  
  
She grinned and tossed a half eaten candy bar at him. "Can you hold   
this for me?"   
  
******************************  
  
  
"You are pure evil." He scubbed his scalp hard, as if it had been   
conspiring with Serena. "Roger Chillingsworth would be appalled at your   
obession with revenge."  
  
"Whatever you say Darien" She turned the page of her magazine, hiding   
the naturally-induced high that had come from watching Darien on his   
knees, crawling rapidly away from a sea of black ants behind a mask of   
indifference.  
  
"You do not get to choose any more activities for the day."  
  
"Of course not Darien."  
  
"I mean it. This has been a tiring day. I plan to go to my car as soon   
as this is over, and drive as far away from this park and horribly   
smelling bathroom, and just sleep."  
  
"That's fine Darien."  
  
"You can come if you want. If not, you can borrow my cellphone and ask   
someone to give you a ride to the apartment. Those are your only   
options and you are lucky I'm giving you them."  
  
"Thank you Darien."  
  
"And will you stop that!" She looked over at him, his head half buried   
in the bathroom sink, his shirt and pants hung over the stall, a towel   
wrapped securely around his waist.   
  
It really was a pleasant sight. And on so many levels.  
  
Her plan had come to a glorious conclusion. Only one more thing and   
they'd be even. Standing up, she pretended to yawn. "Well, if you're   
through scolding me, I'll be retiring to your car."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Her hands came in contact with his clothing. She watched him and when   
poured another batch of travel-size shampoo onto his head and body, she   
grabbed them. "Oh and Darien? One last thing. I'll be borrowing these."   
In a spilt second, she was gone.   
  
For a moment, things didn't register. Then...she couldn't have. She   
*wouldn't* have.  
  
She had.  
  
Darien ran after her, not caring that he was half naked in a public   
place. "Serena! Come back with my clothes." He found her, with a cheeky   
grin. Inside his car. Along with his clothes. Someone walking along the   
sidewalk laughed aloud. A mother, passing through with her child,   
shielded the youth from the sight. "Serena...please?"  
  
She rolled down the window, just enough to speak. "Promise you won't   
come after me in the night?"  
  
"...yes...please, just let my in..." The locked switched open and he   
sank into the comfort of his car. His head fell back onto the seat and   
he sighed, deeply. "Serena..."  
  
Serena finally floated down to earth. She patted his arm. "I'm sorry,   
Darien. Maybe I took it too far."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I mean, I just wanted to get back at you for all the mean things   
you've said and done to me."  
  
"Well congratulations. I think you have."  
  
"I guess I should've acted like a wife instead of like Calvin on   
Prozac."  
  
"You know what Serena?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm kind of glad you did. I know now my wife would've had a sense of   
humor and that's a trait I had thought about until just now."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
Darien turned to face her. "Because she'd have had to laugh at this!"   
And he smashed a soaking wet rag into her mouth, leaving her sputtering   
and trying to spit out the offending object.  
  
They both laughed, at each other and themselves. Serena raised a hand   
to contain the peels of laughter and Darien caught a glimpse of a small   
golden sparkle. He looked down at his hand and found a similar glow.   
  
He'd have to make a note of that in his paper. If marriage meant being   
this happy, despite all the troubles, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I did it! I finished the chapter that would not end! Sorry about   
the delay. It took like a week longer to write than I wanted it too,   
but, alls well that ends well. Since my disclaimer is only in the   
beginning of the story, I'd like to add a few things here. One, Darien   
mentions someone named Amontillado. That is an allusion to Poe's The   
Cask Of Amontillado. Roger Chillingsworth is the obsessivly jealous   
husband in The Scarlet Letter. Don't read it unless you have to.   
Oh, and guess what? Only one more chapter left! And the epilogue but   
that's gonna be included in the next post as well. It's almost over! 


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

I had to revise the ending...it was terrible. I like this one a little better. By now.  
  
Symbiosis Chapter 6  
  
  
"By the time had realized man was Mark -naked!- realized he was also   
screaming. But screaming much more than me. Screaming in complete,   
abandoned terror. Screaming -in a half asleep sort of way- as if he had   
just come across the most horrifying terrible scenario of his life."   
Bridget Jones, Edge of Reason  
  
  
Darien was trying hard not to scratch his back. There was a tingling   
feeling there that made him suspect a lone ant had survived the barrage   
of shampoo and luke-warm water. But he could not scratch. After the   
day's events, Darien knew that he and Serena were somehow on equal   
ground. That meant any slip up, any casual mistake, could turn the tide   
and give her the upper hand in their twisted relationship. He would not   
risk giving her ammunition for another attack!  
  
Such was the mind of this man.  
  
He drove along, starting to shift his back subtly, rubbing it ever so   
slightly against the seat, trying to alleviate the feeling without   
letting Serena realize what he was doing. And...it was working! She was   
staring at the road or something, completely oblivious.  
  
After a moment, Serena looked up at him, wearing an expression of   
amusement. "Does your back itch or something? Or do you just really   
need to use the restroom?"  
  
He tried to play it off. "No." He scoffed, forcing the arrogance into   
his words in an attempt to hide his embarassment. "Why would you say   
that?"  
  
"Uh, 'Cause you're more figety than a five year old kid, pumped up on a   
bag of skittles and then forced to quietly sit while old ladies recount   
their first loves?"  
  
"You're not exactly Miss. Motionless, yourself, you know. You've hardly   
been sitting still."  
  
A wry look painted her face, something she'd picked up from him.   
"Getting a little desperate for insults, are we Mr. Sheilds?"  
  
"Whatever Meatball Head."  
  
She stuck out her tongue and, placing her hands behind her ears, waved   
her fingertips.   
  
"Oh, that's real mature."  
  
"fbbt" She blew him a raspberry.  
  
"Grow up."  
  
"Loosen up."  
  
"You're such a child."  
  
"I know you are but what am I?"  
  
"An immature junior high slacky?"  
  
"I know you are but what am I?"  
  
"A clutzy, ditzy, stereotypical blonde?"  
  
"I know you are but what am I?"   
  
"Annoying me with your obnoxious repeditiveness?"  
  
"I know you are but DARIEN STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
His foot slammed onto the brakes, his heart beating like an excited   
freshman drummer on the first day of drumline. The door opened and   
Serena slipped out, leaving Darien to his worst fears.  
  
He had hit an animal. He had hit a person. He had hit a little kid! A   
homeless little kid who was treking across the wildnerness in search of   
the mother who had been forced to give him up for adoption!  
  
And now he was sitting in the front seat of his porshe and thinking   
about himself. Darien frantically fumbled with the door's handle,   
practically tearing it open before leaping out onto the deserted road.   
His eyes surveyed the situation before settling on Serena, bent   
over...over...well, over something! He ran toward her, just as she was   
turning around.  
  
"Oh God, are they all right?" Tears sparkled in the corners of Serena's   
eyes and she nodded reluctantly. "Do they need medical assistance?"   
Maybe his doctor training could help him.  
  
She shook her head and wiped away the forming river.   
  
"No, Darien. They aren't harmed at all."   
  
A lump grew in his throat; something was still wrong. "Then what?   
What's the matter?"  
  
She sniffled. "Oh Darien! They have no mother! They're homeless   
orphaned puppies!"  
  
"Homeless!" His fears were coming true after all, except..."Did you say   
puppies?"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
"Can we puleaze keep 'em Darien?" Serena stuck one little face near his   
as she pleaded with him. "Look at that. Can you honestly tell me you   
want him and his sisters to be shipped off to the local shelter where   
they face certain" she endeavored to cup all of the puppies ears.   
"certain death by injection." She whispered. "They aren't criminals,   
Darien. They deserve to live."  
  
"Someone can adopt them."  
  
"But why can't *we*? We're supossed to be married, right? So why can't   
we pretend these are our children?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But married couples face surprises like these all the time. How could   
I have known that I'd get pregnant and end up with triplets?"  
  
"You were on birth control."  
  
She bit ber bottom lip and ruffled one little animal's fur. He yelped   
playfully.   
  
Desperate times call for desperate measures.   
  
"All right, Darien. I have no choice but to tell you the truth. I   
stopped taking the pills. I *wanted* children and now that they're   
here, you can hardly just send them away. Susie even has your eyes."   
  
He tried to frown at her but with one eye on the road, it lost its   
power. Resigned, he sighed. "After this, I'm getting a vasectomy."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Why is it that the one time you are trying to enter your house with a   
litter of puppies in your arms and a animal-crazed teenager at your   
side, you cannot find the lightswitch. Darien could have sworn that it   
had moved to the far side of the room. His leg ran into a chair and he   
grunted. It should be just a little to the left, a few steps to the   
right, next to the coat rack or somewhere.   
  
*lick* All at once, something attacked his face, warm, slimy, and...   
endearing. Finally his hand connected with the light and the room lit   
up. Just millimeters away, a small puppy watched him though innocent,   
trusting eyes. He glanced across the room and found Serena similarly   
enchanted by the two remaining little dogs.   
  
"Hewo" She exclaimed, petting a tiny head of fur. "Who are the most   
adorablest, cutest, most lovable puppies in the whole wide world? You   
are, yes you are." Serena purred, holding the animals close.   
  
"Aw, you've finally found someone at your own intelligence level." He   
smirked.  
  
"Aw, finally found a girl willing to look past your character faults."   
Darien looked back at the female in his arms, and saw her bathing him   
in saliva.   
  
"So what are we going to name them?" She asked, taking a seat on the   
floor. "I think this guy should be named Benny."  
  
"Benny? If that's my only son why can't his name be Darien like me?"  
  
"Do you want me screaming 'No Darien, don't pee on the carpet' five   
times a hour?"  
  
*pause* "Benny. I like Benny."  
  
"I thought you would. What about the girls?" The loose one waddled up   
to her and tugged at her sleeve. She reached over and scooped her up.   
"How about Betty?"  
  
"Betty and Benny? We'd have to name this one Berry or something." Even   
as the words left Darien's mouth, he realized that the trio of names   
had a certian ring to them. The flowed from the mouth, like hot   
chocolate down your throat on a chilly day. Betty, Benny, and Berry,   
his three children (sort of).   
  
Darien liked it. Setting recently christianed Berry down, he   
straightened his back and sighed. "So parenting...sounds easy enough.   
How should we start?"  
  
As if in response, Benny pranced proudly away from a puddle near the   
table, his tail wagging joyfully. Darien and Serena's eyes met and both   
spoke the same words at the same time.  
  
"He's your son."  
  
Many fun-filled, urine-smelling, trash-cleaning, rivalry-stopping,   
bottle-feeding hours later...  
  
The milk squirted out through the rubber nipple and into Darien's face,   
forcing Serena to kill the laughter in her throat. It wasn't as though   
she had an aversion to making fun of Darien or anything, she just   
didn't want to be stuck walking to the nearest seven-eleven...again.   
Granted, she still thought she'd gotten the better end of the bargain   
when Darien sent her out for diapers, leaving him alone with the   
triplets but it was colder now and she was tired. Walking in that   
weather did not appear on her list of things to do.   
  
"Maybe you should handle this. I'll go cut more diapers."  
  
He signed. "Sure." Taking the bottle from her, Darien shook his head.   
"This can't what its like to really have kids. All the dogs do is eat,   
sleep, and poop on precious belongings. Babies are little bundles of   
purity."  
  
Serena, who could still remember the trials during Sammy's infancy,   
just poked a hole in the bottom of the Luvs and muttered "Whatever".  
  
"Hey, speaking of pooping, what ever happened to Benny? I haven't seen   
him in a while."  
  
"Ummm..." She glanced around around for any sign of the stray pup. Lo   
and behold, there was a trail of torn paper, leading them to the   
kitchen like Hansel and Gretel with bread crumbs. Past the door, Benny   
sat, chewing on the wooden leg of a chair with dull teeth. Not far   
away, a odious pile of something not quite a solid informed them of his   
other activities.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked as he cleaned it up, nearly gagging. "I've been   
wondering...do you have life insurance?"  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
She shook her head and cuddled the offender. "I was just thinking...if   
anything happens to you, how am I supposed to support the kids? I mean   
I plan on getting a job and all...but could I give them the education   
they deserve? All the successful dogs have attended expensive training   
schools and funerals cost so much these days. I'd hate to have to bury   
you in a chintzy, five person per plot cemetery where you're name would   
be smushed together on a wooden tombstone with TomDickandHarry."   
He shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to outlive you. That, or you give up having   
your hair and nails done on Saturdays."  
  
She gasped softly. "But you know those are the only days I'm not   
playing maid or chaperone for you and the children!"   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
All good things must come to an end.   
  
Darien was never sure who found that flier and called the numer written   
on the bottom. One minute he was waking up on the couch, a puppy on   
each side and one cradled in Serena's lap, and the next a door bell was   
poking through his little family shell.   
  
He tried to get up without disturbing anyone and nearly succeeded. Then   
he lost his balance, fell forward and onto his 'family'. Serena   
screamed, prompting the dog's start barking. And all the while the   
doorbell continued to pound a steady, squealy beat into his head.   
  
"Just a moment." Untangling himself, Darien brushed off his clothes   
(trying to smooth out wrinkles), ran a hand through his ebony hair, and   
opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
The tiniest child stood before him, her head just a touch too big for   
her scrawny neck. She smiled wide, showing off a few missing teeth,   
then held up a piece of paper. "That's my doggies. The...the...the lady   
down..downstairs said that you saw them."  
  
From behind Darien, a slender hand reached out and grabbed the flier.   
He heard a gasp and knew that their 'children' weren't as homeless as   
previously thought. Then he was pushed aside and the little girl   
was led in.  
  
"Are these your dogs?" Serena asked, gently. The girl's eyes lit up   
like a firecracker on a July evening.   
  
"Barbie! Tina! George!" The names that sounded so foreign to the couple   
sparked a memory in the dog's mind and they rushed forward to reclaim   
their master. She giggled joyfully. "I found you! I found you!"   
Blushing again, the girl looked up at Serena. "We were on vacation and   
my mommy put the dogs into a box and then the tire blew up and we had   
to walk and the man said no dogs so we left them there and then we came   
back and the lady said that she saw the other man take them to the   
place with the green stuff."  
  
"Oh." Serena nodded her head and pretended to understand. "Well, I   
guess they want to go home with you now. They must miss it a lot."  
  
The girl beamed. "Thank you for returning them." She fumbled for   
something in her pocket. "If you want to see them again, my mommy said   
you could visit them." And then she was gone, out the door and with the   
lady who had hung back, watching her daughter charm Serena and Darien   
out of triplets.  
  
The couple collapsed on the couch and sighed. "Already gone off on   
their own."  
  
Darien nodded in agreement. "They grow up so fast."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Now 'retired' and once again alone, they decided to spend their last   
day at the spring carnival. Cotton candy, a few rides, and a little   
sunshine seemed perfect distractions from the loss of their children.   
  
They were sitting along the edge of a fence, Serena nibbling on her   
pink treat and Darien jingled his car keys, when a tall redhead, decked   
out in an outrageously loud green velvet outfit, approached them.   
Immediately, she hooked her arm with Darien's, offering a free hand to   
shake.   
  
"Hey, how are you guys." The lady, easily twenty five or so, cackled   
her gum in between words and batted her eyelashes. "I'm Brenda Kelly."   
  
"Um, Darien Sheilds. This is Serena."  
  
"Cool, cool. So, are ya all enjoying the carnival?"  
  
"Uh,yeah."  
  
She laughed, an irritating I'm-trying-to-giggle-but-theres-a-  
frog-in-my-throat sort of laugh. "Didja know that it's being hosted by   
America's MTV? They're tring to expand their horizons. It's a special,   
televised and everything." And somehow, her arm was around Darien, her   
head inclined towards his chest. "It's a total blast so far."  
  
Serena frowned. Who did Ms. American Short Skirt, Big Hair think she   
was? Couldn't she see the ring on their hands? "Well, *my* Darien and I   
are just glad to be here *together*" There, she couldn't miss that   
hint.   
  
Amazingly, the redhead just grinned and went on, holding Darien as   
though he were a teddy bear and she a timid schoolgirl. "You two should   
really watch the shows. They put so much into these little gatherings."   
Whenever Brenda spoke, one hand waved through the air, trying to   
exaggerate the meaning of her words.  
  
"Yeah, well, I dunno. *Dare-bear* and I get so caught up in one   
another. I don't know if we can concentrate on anything else for long."  
  
"Um Hmm. I know what you mean but like I hear one show is absolutely   
like mind-blowing. Can I-" She stopped speaking then, because Serena   
had finally phyisically pulled her away from a silent Darien.  
  
"Look, Brenda. I'm sure you're really nice and everything, but Darien   
is *my husband*. We're *married*"  
  
"Of course you are sweety. I was just settin you up for the great news.   
We want to you appear on our local version of The Newlyweds!"  
  
**********************  
  
Sometimes, life just catches you offguard. One minute you eating candy   
and verbally sparring with your pseudo-spouse and the next your sitting   
on a heart shaped chair before a hundred other people.  
  
The stage was set for a cheesy interpretation of the famous gameshow.   
Chairs were lined up in a circle around a single loveseat and the host   
paced gracefully beside it. Then, she waved to the cameras to start.  
  
"Hello and Welcome to Tokyo's Honeymoon Trivia! Let me give you a few   
rules and a little background! Well this little show is based on an a   
American gameshow, called the Newlyweds. However we have thrown in our   
own little Tokyo brand of magic. There's only one couple up here today   
and believe me, its going to take a lot of teamework to get through   
some of these challenges. Now keep in mind only the special couple is   
allowed to answer the questions. So without any further adieu, I   
present Serena and Darien Sheilds! Okay guys, we're jumping right in.   
Question number one." Brenda tipped the microphone away from her mouth   
and shot a sly glance at the eager audience. "Where was the first place   
you ever went all the way?"  
  
Darien felt his eyes stretch an impossible length. His cheeks reddened.   
How could he have gotten them into this situation? It was completely   
inappropriate for Serena. She was only fourt-  
  
"In the Hollandshire Bridal suit!" Everyone turned to the pretty blonde   
who had just shouted out the answer. Darien coughed, or was it more of   
a choke?   
  
Brenda, meanwhile, clapped her hands. "Well folks, look like we've   
caught ourselves a bunch of old-fashioned sweethearts. So tell me   
Serena, why did you wait for after the marriage?"  
  
Darien felt relief pouring in. Serena was creative; she had just turned   
a potentially embarassing situation into something much more-  
  
"I never said it was *our* honeymoon."  
  
The audience oohed and aahed and laughed. Serena joined them, realizing   
that she had just been given the chance to be someone else. Someone   
exciting, sassy, and free of inhibitions. Now the only problem was   
getting Darien to join her.   
  
"Question number two" Brenda continued. "Which vacation would you   
rather take? A week of sightseeing and fine dining in Italy or sweet   
romance in Paris, France?"   
  
Serena wove an arm through one of Darien's and rested her head on his   
strong, albeit tense, shoulder. "Why don't you answer this one baby."  
  
Baby? BABY?!? She was out of her bunny-loving mind! Darien gulped and   
tried to regain some sense of composure. His gaze fell downward to   
where Serena cuddled against his chest. Her eyes implored him to play   
along and he recalled sending her that same look when Andrew was using   
them as practice for his free-speech class. Turning back to Brenda, he   
grinned. "I'd have to say fine-dining in Italy because we've already   
spent a month together in the romance capital of the world. And as Sere   
can tell you, I like to try new things."  
  
Darien exhaled a little loudly and shook his head when he caught the   
innuendo hidden in his own words. His face sought refuge beneath a blob   
of black hair.  
  
How the mighty had fallen.  
  
Brenda lifted her mike. "Well well well. We certianly have found   
ourselves a pair, eh tokyo? Number tres. If people were fruits and you   
got to choose yoour spouse's type, what would you choose. Serena, why   
don't you go first."  
  
She bit her bottom lip and thought about it. "Well, I think Darien's a   
tangerine, sweet, tangy, and oh so addictive."  
  
"And Darien? What's Serena?"  
  
"Well...she's a wildberry. You can't tame her, you can't tell if she's   
poisonous, and you can't get enough of her."  
  
"How sweet. And I don't just mean the fruits you mentioned. Anyways,   
one more question. If you could be any famous couple, who would you   
be?"   
  
"Bonnie and Clyde!" Serena shouted impulsively.  
  
Brenda raised an eyebrow. "The outlaws? Why is that?"  
  
"Well, Darien's so good, it's got to be illegal anyway."  
  
Darien covered his head with his hands. Would that blush never fade?  
  
Minutes later, they were ready for the actual challenge. The test?   
Darien and Serena had to make a rootbeer float -without their hands.   
The other catches included the fact that half the ingredients were   
shoved inside their pockets.   
  
Serena squirmed at first, feeling the cold ice-cream freeze her side.   
But the prospects of winning an free mini golf game was too tempting.   
She forced herself still. Her partner wasn't much better off, with a   
mini bottle of Rootbeer stuffed into his pants. It looked...   
inappropriate.   
  
"Ready...set...go!" They proceeded with several endeavors, most of   
which looked questionable.   
  
Suffice it to say that by the time they were through, Serena knew she   
needn't ever apply rouge again.   
  
  
##################  
  
  
Bonnie and Clyde returned home at well past one. Party hats adorned   
their heads and candy cigars hung loosely from their mouths. They   
walked with a sort of 20's mobsters swank, easy, cool, and untouchable.   
  
The house was waiting for them, every object was just right. So right,   
in fact, that the three bears would've been proud.  
  
Except of course that the girl sitting at their doorway was   
raven-haired, her locks not goldie at all. Rei's head jerked up when   
she heard their approach, her face flushed. She ran up to Serena and   
began babbling in a frantic tone.  
  
"I'msosorrybutIaccidentallytoldyourparentswhojustreturnedthatyouweresta  
yingwithDarienandtheycouldbeontheirwayhereatanymoment!"  
  
Serena gasped loudly, grabbing onto Darien for support.   
"WHATDOYOUMEANYOUTOLDMEPARENTS!HOWCOULDYOUDOTHAT!!!!" Her fake hubby   
winced as she turned up the notch on the decibles.   
  
"Could someone please explain what is going on in a language that I can   
understand?"  
  
Rei sighed. "The Tsukino's called me a while ago to ask for Kelly's   
number, so they could call Serena and tell her they were almost home. I   
told them that I didn't know any Kelly and that Serena was with Darien.   
I didn't realized until I heard the phone click that I'd made a huge   
mistake. I went down to the Crown to ask for advice and Andy told me   
that they'd already contacted him and that he'd given them this   
address. They could arrive here at any minute."   
  
"Aaahhh! Open this door right now!" Serena pounded fiercly on the door,   
banging on it with whole fists.  
  
"Serena, relax. Its not like they're already here." Darien placed a   
hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. Just then, voices were   
heard from somewhere down the hall.  
  
"Excuse me, does Darien Shields live here?"  
"No, he's down that hall."  
"Thank you very much. We appreciate it."  
"I'm going to kill them both."  
  
Darien gulped and quickly opened the door. And the trio looked at each   
other uncertainly. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Hide, Hide, Hide!" Serena shouted, pushing him into the nearest   
closet. "And just stay there for a long time."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Unless you want my dad using your brain tissue for kleenex,   
do as I say."  
  
"But-" This time a loud knock interrupted him. Serena looked at Rei,   
the closet, then opened the door.  
  
Mr. Tsukino stood before her, tall and angry, like a dark cloud waiting   
to send a bolt of lightening down on some poor man. "Where is he?"  
  
"Daddy!" She threw herself into his arms, "When did you guys get back?   
Why a day early?"  
  
He threw a look at her mom. "Someone ordered the wrong tickets."  
  
"Plus we wanted to see you all on Easter" Added his wife.   
  
"And then I heard that you are living with a *man*! Where is he so that   
I may kil- er, speak with him."  
  
Serena tried on her best innocent eyes. "But Daddy, I'm here with   
Kelly, my friend!"  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not! Darien is her older brother. He's never even here!"  
  
"Then where is this Kelly?"  
  
"Um..." She was saved by the bell. Doorbell, that is. When she pulled   
it open, there stood a miracle.  
  
"Kelly!"  
  
********************************  
  
Kelly, or Net as she'd been called, sniffled. Inviting herself in, she   
plopped on the couch. "it's terrible, Serena. Horrible! I just am so   
completely lost and confused and I don't know what to do anymore!..."  
  
The Tsukino's stared hard at the newcomer. "Who is this?" Boomed Mr.   
Tsukino, watching them all with suspicious eyes.   
  
"This is Kelly, Dad. Um...can I talk to her in private?" She asked  
Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be escorted into the kitchen. Serena   
sat next to the girl and took a deep breath. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Its...its...its Bobby! I think he wants to get a divorce and move to   
Ethiopia!"  
  
"But you two were the couple of the year! What happened?"  
  
"Well, he became really into being a doctor for those that can't afford   
it themselves. Now he wants to move." *sniff, sob*  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"I'm just so scared. I mean maybe its egotistical and selfish and   
unconsiderate but I like my life style. I don't understand why we can't   
help them from here. He's been waiting days for an answer. What do I   
do?"  
  
"I think you should follow your heart. And remember, if you really care   
about him, it won't matter where you are."  
  
"You're...you're right! I do love Bobby and I want to live with him no   
matter what he does!"  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
"I'm on my way!" And Kelly jumped up, ready to leave, probably forever.   
  
"Wait!" Called Serena, pulling her back. "You can't leave *now* He's   
been waiting a long time, a hour or so more ain't gonna make a   
difference."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen." She lowered her voice and stared after the kitchen door. "You   
have to help me." The story was explained and the brunette nodded in   
understanding.  
  
"I see. Don't worry Serena, I am ready to help."  
  
"Good, 'cause heres the plan..."  
  
*whisper, whisper, whisper*  
  
Moments later, Rei walked back in the room and gave Serena an   
apologetic look. "Grandpa's already gonna be so mad. I have to go. By   
the way, your dad looks like he's ready to blow a fuse if you don't   
call them back out."  
  
"Kay, bye Rei. MOM AND DAD, YOU GUYS CAN COME OUT NOW."  
Her parents emerged, Mr. Tsukino slinking like Godzilla climbing out of   
a swamp, ready to wreak havoc on the world. Or at least his daughters   
world.  
  
"You had better start explaining youself. This may be Kelly but the   
neighbors all said that a Darien Shields lives here."  
  
Kelly, offering them a small smile, placed herself between Serena and   
her parents. "He does. Technically."  
  
Mr. Tsukino raised an eyebrow, skeptically. "Technically?"  
  
"Well, I mean he does live here, when he's here. He's my big brother   
after all and he should have somewhere to go when he's on vacation from   
school. But usually I'm all alone. Having Serena here is actually a   
comfort. It's not so lonely."  
  
"Oh you poor child," cried Mrs. Tsukino, coming forward to wrap the   
girl in her arms. "You can stay with us anytime you want, can't she   
Kenji?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. But let's stay on the issue. Do you mean to tell   
me that Darien Shields is away at college? And that you,   
Kelly...Shields, I suppose, is his younger sister who let Serena live   
with you while we were on vacation?"  
  
"Yup." He looked at her, then his daughter. His shoulders slumped and   
he sighed. "Oh. Then, I guess I you an apology, Serena. You can stay   
here the rest of the night. We'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her   
forehead and walked out of the door.   
  
Serena's mother came up to her and wrapped her up in a big, warm,   
affectionate hug. She opened her mouth, and Serena prepared herself for   
another loving, sweet goodbye. "You lied, Serena."  
  
Serena gasped. "Wh..what?"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino kept right on smiling and hugging her eldest child. "I   
know that you lied. Your father may have missed it, but there is the   
distinctive smell of men's cologne in the air, and a significant lack   
of girlish things here. I don't know who your friend is or where you   
managed to hide this Darien, though my guess is the closet, but I know   
that he's the one you've been staying with."  
  
"We...we never..."  
  
"I know. And that's why I plan on letting you off easy. But if you ever   
lie to us again...well, you'll be cleaning up after Sammy for the rest   
of your life. I expect you home soon. A few hours at the most." She   
hugged her tighter. "See you Sweetie. We've missed you." And then it   
was over.   
  
The blonde sighed heavily and banged her hand on the closet. It opened,   
and a dissheveled man stepped out. He blinked, as if his eyes weren't   
used to the light and stared at Kelly.  
  
"Have you noticed that your dad looks a lot like Net?"  
  
"That is Net." The two girls embraced and then the brunette left,   
intent on reuniting with her husband, Kelly muttering "I just can't   
believe you two aren't the real thing."  
  
"Did I miss something? When did she get here? Where is the Death,   
ready to tear out my heart with a dull pencil, or spoon feed me my own   
brains?"  
  
"Its over Darien. Everyone is gone. And I have to get home soon. Can   
you help me pack?"  
  
"Sure. So what happened." She told him the story and he was as relieved   
as she with Net's appearence. "But wait," he asked. "How did she know   
that we even lived here?"  
  
"I told her when we were comparing partners. You know, whose husband   
was the tallest, loudest, most annoying, most likely to end up walking   
the tight rope after having lost a bet to friends. She's a nice girl."  
  
"Yeah." They packed, putting away all the bath oils, the clothing, the   
little doll that was 'too cute to not buy at a rummage sale', one baby   
blue towel as a souvenier from the New Darien's House, feng shui-   
friendly, a bag of carrot sticks (her new favorite vegetable) for her   
to chew on the way back, the MTV sticker with a picture of Carson   
Dally, or Dolly something like that, one LUVS diaper with a tail hole   
cut in the back, and a picture of them on the Happy-go-Lucky ride at   
the carnival.  
  
Then, they called a Greenlight Taxi cab and waited for it at the edge   
of the curb. It pulled up, and in true taxi cab nature, honked loudly despite the fact that Serena was already opening the door. She duckd her head inside and then... Darien yelled something.   
  
"Serena...wait a minute!"  
  
  
****************  
  
Ah, and that just about brings us back to the present, doesn't it.   
Funny, this little experiment is ending just the way it started   
-absoluetly insane. Its like four in the morning and I'm standing out   
of the street waiting for my arch-nemesis -is he even that anymore?- to   
explain why he shouted my name as I was about to leave.   
  
If he stares at the ground any more, he's gonna burn a hole through it.   
  
I want to leave. The longer I look at him, and the apartment building   
that feels like a second home to me, and the more I see Chester, the   
nightman, peering at us through the glass, the more I know I'm really   
going to miss it all.   
  
Sure, Darien is still arrogant and annoying and all that, but now I   
know that he has another side. One that is thoroughly charming.  
  
"Are you planning on speaking or are you just showing off you   
incredible standing abilities?"  
  
I'm different too. Much more comfortable with him. I can hold my own in   
a conversation with him, with confidence and ease.   
  
*Gasp* He's looked up at me now, and has made me the focus of that   
intense gaze. Geez, you'd think I had a glob of day old mayo on my   
face.  
  
I know for a fact that I wiped it off before I stepped outside.  
  
He speaks, "Thank you for doing this, Serena. It was really nice   
getting to know you."  
  
"Yeah, Ditto."  
  
He wrings his hands and I can tell he has something else to say.   
"Um...listen, do you think maybe we could get together some other time?   
It was actually fun with you."  
  
Is he asking me out? Darien? The guy every girl but me wanted to date?  
And do I want to accept?  
  
"I'd love to." Wait, when did happen. You were arguing like a few hours   
ago. Now you want to see him again?  
  
He breaks out in a grin and I realize that it doesn't matter if it   
seems to have been sprung on us. I know its really been building for a   
while.   
  
"Good night, Serena. Keep the ring." Finally, he turns away and starts   
walking back to his apartment.   
  
Talk about surprises.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
"Everyone, I'd like to read you a section of a paper I assigned to my   
other class. Students were instructed to compare married life to single   
life and base their report on first hand experience. This young man   
writes:  
  
In our present day society, marriage is all too often a stigma.   
People think it a prison of sorts, where day after day you face   
the same person and the same unescapable events. But I have   
found that this veiw is one created by the singleton.  
  
Ask any happily married man and he will tell you that if you   
care about someone, spending forever with them is a blessing.   
After this experiment, I find that I must agree. My partner for   
that week is now my girlfriend and I look forward to seeing her   
smile for the rest of my life.   
  
  
He goes to make sereral very intriguing statements. I'll be giving you   
the same assignment. Try to learn as much as this young man did."  
  
The classroom was filled with loud sighs and groans as all of the   
single, brilliant but cocky students filtered out. Only one man   
remained, a smile from ear to ear.  
  
He always knew that Darien was a softy.   
  
"Mr. Baker, can I help you?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm just think about the assignment. It sounds like fun."  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This has certainly been a long day, hasn't it?  
But the best part is yet to come. I have another date   
with Darien. Now that it's official, I feel like   
screaming it to the whole world: I'm the luckiest gal   
ever! Tonight, he's taking me to Oro, a really nice restaurant. Maybe he'll give me another kind of ring.  
  
I got another letter from Net today too. She and Bobby   
are in South Africa now, and here was the big surprise:   
she's a nurse! And every bit as dedicated to helping   
people as her husband. They hope to come and visit on   
Christmas (its amazing how close we all are now).   
They've even got me sponsoring a kid. Her name is Emily   
and she's super cute.  
  
Oohh, more good news. Betty's finally had her puppies!   
Guess that makes me a grandma, huh.   
  
Well I gots to go. I'm having a manicure at three. Tootles!  
  
P.S. I found the sweetest looking kitten on the street   
today (some little bratty kids were messing with her).   
She has this adorable moon symbol on her head...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Its over! So, whatcha think? Send all comments, flames, etc. to me at   
Eileenblzr@yahoo.com  
  
BTW, my next fic is already in the making but don't expect it out for a   
few weeks, kay? Its called Score One for the Flying Pigs. Anyone who   
wants to read the prologue though can email me at the aforementioned   
email address. Bye now! 


End file.
